My Weapon
by snheetah
Summary: She considered her claws to be a weapon until her soft paws turned out to be more effective.


**I don't own Puss in Boots the Movie**

* * *

My paws. They were once sharp but now they're soft. I thought that I would be helpless without my claws but it turned out that they are rather useful.

When I was a kitten, I was a playful little thing. I would jump, pounce, swat, and more importantly, scratch my owner's furniture. My sharp claws would rip through the leather couch and rip through the skin where the white soft material would seep out. _Riiiip._ Oh how I loved that sound. I would do it again and again until my owner caught me.

She would stare at her couch in horror and then at the tuxedo kitten that was perching on it. She would shake her head in disapproval as she picked me up and scolded me. "No Kitty," she would sternly say, "don't scratch the couches."

But I couldn't stop. That ripping noise was music to my ears. It made my claws feel strong and tingly. Pretty soon, I was scratching bed sheets, curtains, wood, and of course, leather couches. My owner had it with me. One day, she took me to this person dressed in a white coat. During the visit, my owner placed me on the cold table as my blue eyes curiously stared at the large man in the white coat.

The man made his way over to me as he began to slowly pet me. I liked being petted by the warm and gentle human hand. I softly purred through my throat as I pushed my head towards the hand. He suddenly felt the man taking my small paw into his hand. I also noticed that he held some sort of appliance in his other hand. I looked down at my paw as the man softly squeezed me paw, revealing my sharp nails. With the appliance, he began to cut my nail. My body slightly jerked. I was about to scratch him in defense but I felt my owner grabbing me by the stomach and slightly lifting me off the table so I wouldn't run away. I watched as my nails made a small clattering sound on the metal table. It seemed like this sort of visit was never ending. I closed my eyes and tried to escape this nightmare but when I suddenly opened my eyes, all of my claws were gone.

When I arrived home, everything seemed boring. I couldn't scratch anything after what had happened to me? How could my owner do this to me? My claws were the only protection and game that I had. Now, there was no chance for my nails to grow back. I had, and I quote that man, been "declawed." I felt like my owner had mistreated me.

One night, I climbed out an open window and landed into a whole new world. While I had to be aware of the dangers that happened outside of home, the world outside was also beautiful.

As years flew up, I had grown into a cat. I'm not just your regular house cat. I am a cat burglar who is stealthy and sneaky. I could appear right behind you, take your most desired object, and you would never notice that it's not there anymore. I became a burglar, thanks to my soft paws. Looks like my owner had done me a favor so I could survive on my own. At first I thought that I was helpless but these two paws have their advantages. I could easily steal jewelry, a fresh filet of fish when the owner and his pet dog are not looking. I could...oh?...who do have here?

Kitty Softpaw's blue eyes shimmered when she saw a familiar orange tabby. Her lips formed into a smile when she noticed his black hat with a yellow feather on his head and black boots that hid his paws. _Time to play hide and go seek _she playfully thought as she stealthy approached the orange cat. Her front paws puffed up as she slowly put them on the sides of his hat and lifted it from his head.

The orange tabby felt a draft on his head. He put his paw on his head only yo find that his hat was gone.

Kitty Softpaws chuckled as she perched herself on a tree branched and leaned against it's trunk. She placed the hat on her head, put her arms behind her head, and crossed her ankles. "Hello Puss in Boots," she greeted him from "far away." "Come and find me...if you can."

"Kitty?" the orange tabby named Puss in Boots asked as his green eyes sparkled when he heard her smooth voice. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Come and find me," she said.

"Alright," Puss said as he proceeded to find the female cat.

Kitty looked through a patch of leaves and saw that he was going towards the wrong direction. Softly chuckling to herself, she leaned against the tree and waited for Puss to find her. It was going to take him a long time, but she would wait for the handsome tabby to find her.

_Meow._


End file.
